La cita con el Supremo Kaiosama
by fiorella03
Summary: El supremo kaiosama se comunica conGoku recordandole la cuenta que tenian pendiente... Que hara Goku? A quien escogera para cumplir su promesa?


LA CITA CON EL SUPREMO KAIOSAMA

Era un cálido día de verano, dia perfecto para ir a entrenar. Goku, Gohan y Goten entrenaban sin cansancio.

- Lo haces bien Goten- le dijo Goku al recibir uno de sus ataques

- Si sigues asi algún dia podrás igualar mis poderes... Jajaja- añadió Gohan riendose

- Hace tiempo que los supere hermano jajajajaja - reía el pequeño

Los tres se divertía cuando en eso Goku sintió algo extraño, alguien trataba de comunicarse con el telepáticamente.

-"Goku ¿Me escuchas? ¿Aló? "

- "¡Pero si es el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones! ¿Que sucede supremo? ¿Algún enemigo amenaza la tierra y requiere de nosotros para detenerlo? ¿O el universo? ¿Es muy fuerte?"

-"¡Callate!, te llamo por la promesa que me hiciste cuando estabas en el planeta supremo ¿Lo recuerdas?"

- "¿Que promesa?"

- Papa ¿que sucede?, ya vamos a entrenar- le decía impaciente el pequeño Goten

- Espera hijo, me estoy comunicando telepáticamente con el supremo Kaiosama

- ¡¿Que?! ¿Acaso hay un nuevo enemigo?- pregunto Gohan con seriedad

- Saludalo de mi parte papa- añadió el pequeño mientras saltaba a su lado

- No se preocupen no es nada de eso, mejor sigan entrenando que en un momento los alcanzo

- Como tu digas papa, vamos Goten- dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño mientras ambos subían a las montañas a continuar con su entrenamiento.

- " Disculpe las molestias supremo, este… ¿como me decía?¿De que promesa esta usted hablando?"

- "¡Hay acaso ya se te olvido cabeza hueca!"- el supremo kaiosama explotaba de que Goku no lo entendiera pero retomo la postura, el es un ser supremo no debe alterarse asi-"Goku, mientras estabas aquí me prometiste una cita con tu amiga, la mujer madura que me dijiste creo que se llamaba Bulma ¿Verdad?"

-"¡Aaay! ¡Ya lo recordé!"- Goku tomo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras pensaba en que podía hacer, Vegeta jamás JAMÁS dejaría que Bulma tuviera una cita con otro aunque fuera el supremo kaiosama. De verdad se había metido en un lío- " Supremo es cierto pero…"

-"¡Nada de peros Goku tu me prometiste una cita con una linda chica y tienes que cumplir tu palabra"- el supremo no cambiaría de opinión, esperaba salir con una chica desde hace MUCHO MUCHO tiempo

- "Cierto supremo… y cumpliré mi promesa solo que tal vez no sea Bulma pero que sera una linda chica juro que lo sera"- Goku ya no sabia ni lo que estaba diciendo pero no podía fallarle al supremo, el era EL SUPREMO no tenía lógica contradecirle, además Goku era un hombre de palabra

- " Confiare en ti Goku, la estaré esperando en mi planeta a las 7:00 en punto, sera una gran velada" - le decía ilusionado

-"Jeje… si, lo sera lo sera"- añadió Goku, nervioso

Goku regresaba a casa sin dejar de pensar en como convencería a una chica para salir con un viejo pervertido que para colmo ni siquiera era humano. Bueno el le había prometido a Bulma, asi que le preguntaría de todos modos al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que perder, bueno al menos eso creía.

Voló hasta la corporación y toco la puerta. Abrió la señora Brief.

- Buenos días señora Brief, ¿Se encuentra Bulma?

- ¡Oh! pero si es el apuesto Goku, pasa cariño- la señora Brief como siempre no paraba de sonreir-Pero cada dia que pasa te pones mas guapo y sigues joven al igual que el apuesto Vegeta, toma asiento enseguida la llamo, ¿Quieres algún pastelillo?

- Bueno yo… ¡¿Pastelillo?! ¡Por supuesto!¡Me muero de hambre!- dijo mientras se tocaba el estomago que le gruñía desde la mañana

- Esta bien, enseguida vuelvo

Al irse la señora Brief , Vegeta apareció de repente, y lo ultimo que Goku quería era toparse con el. Si Goku hablaba directamente con Bulma tal vez habían posibilidades de que ella acceda, pero con Vegeta su plan se haría prácticamente imposible.

-¿Que haces aquí Kakarotto? ¿Acaso quieres luchar?- le dijo Vegeta quien salía de entrenar con Trunks en la cámara de gravedad

- Buenos días señor Goku- le dijo el pequeño de cabellos lilas

- Hola Vegeta, hola Trunks, claro que no Vegeta como crees solo vengo a hablar con Bulma, hace tiempo que no la veo jajaja - Goku se estaba poniendo nervioso, Vegeta jamás la dejaría salir con el supremo

- Papa me voy a tomar una ducha, hasta luego señor Goku- el pequeño se retiro mientras dejaba a los dos saiyajins solos

- ¿De que hablas? Ayer estuvo en tu casa ¿Que sucede Kakarotto? ¿Porque estas tan nervioso? ¡Sera mejor que hables ahora! ¡Eh! - Vegeta ya notaba algo extraño en todo esto ¿Una visita de Goku cuando se habían visto ayer?

- Jeje… Vegeta tal vez esto te parezca algo gracioso- Goku comenzó a rascarse la cabeza- Sucede que el supremo Kaiosama… ¡Ay! Es tan divertido, te reirás de esto

-¡Habla insecto!

- Bueno bueno… aun quiere esa cita con Bulma, pero sera una cena solo eso enserio- Goku movía sus manos enfrente para calmar a Vegeta mientras este se ponía rojo de ira

- ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO OFREZCAS MUJERES DE OTROS! ¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS KAKAROTTO! ¡¿PORQUE NO LE OFRECES A TU ESPOSA?!

- Calma Vegeta, calma, no es para tanto - decía mientras trataba de hacerle aire con las manos

- ¡NI LO SUEÑES KAKAROTTO!

- Bulma no se encuentra Goku, esta en la ciudad pero debe estar de regreso, aquí te traje unos pastelillos- dijo la señora Brief quien vio desaparecer la bandeja de inmediato

- ¡Comida!- Goku se atraganto con los pastelillos- Gweno veguetwa twe vewgre guego- le dijo atragantado

- ¡Kakarotto tu no tienes modales!- le grito el príncipe

- Pwues crgeo qwe nwo awios- se despidió y salio

Termino de pasar la comida y luego trato de buscar el ki de Bulma, aun es posible que ella acepte y que Vegeta nunca se entere de la cita que tuvo.

-"Pero que suerte tengo, se encuentra doblando la esquina"- corrió hasta donde se encontraba ella, llegaba en una moto pero al verlo se detuvo y la guardo en una cápsula

- Hola Goku, ¿Que te trae por aquí?

- Vine a preguntarte algo pero es que tu eres la única que puede ayudarme en eso

- Entiendo Goku, tienes problemas con Milk ¿verdad?- Goku abrió los ojos de repente- Pero tranquilo yo te ayudare, todas las parejas pasan por dificultades siempre en sus relaciones pero uno debe aprender de los errores que …

-¡No Bulma no es eso!- interrumpió Goku

- ¿Entonces? No lo entiendo

- Resulta que cuando estaba en el planeta supremo le prometí al supremo kaiosama que tendrías una cita con el y bueno seria hoy a las 7- le sonrió Goku mientras cruzaba los dedos para que accediera

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Con el viejito morado ese?!¡¿Pero si esta peor que el Maestro Roshi?!¡NO! NUNCA JAMÁS EN LA VIDA ¿OÍSTE?

- Pero…

-¡NO! ¡Goku entiende, es como si Uranai Baba quisiera salir contigo y te acose!- Goku se quedo pensando, no debió imaginar, solo quedo mas perturbado

- ¡Wakala no!, pero Bulma es que no se quien podría ayudarme en eso

- No se pidele a Milk, o a Videl, que se yo, pero conmigo no cuentes

- ¡SIGUES AQUÍ INSECTO, TE DIJE QUE ELLA NO SALDRA A NINGUNA PARTE! ¡LARGATE !¡BIG BANG ATTACK!

- Ya entendí ya entendí- el saiya esquivo el ataque y luego salio volando hacia su casa

- ¿Acaso te pusiste celoso Vegeta?- pregunto picara la peliazul

- ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!- se dio media vuelta y se fue. Bulma sonrió satisfecha

Goku no sabia que hacer con Bulma todo estaba perdido, era imposible que ella salga estando Vegeta cerca, debía buscar otra víctima pero… ¿Quien?.

Bajo a su casa mientras continuaba pensando, Milk se encontraba en la cocina terminando el almuerzo y Gohan se apareció y al verlo tan pensativo, cosa que era extraña en su padre, le pregunto:

- Papa, ¿Que sucede? ¿Te dijo algo malo el supremo Kaiosama?- Goku lo miro fijamente

-¿ Papa? ¿Que pasa?- pregunto confundido

- Gohan, tu estas agradecido con el supremo kaiosama por aumentar tus poderes ¿No?

- Pues si, pero no entiendo

- Pues es que debes darle las gracias de alguna forma ¿Verdad?

- Pues si, creo…- le decía aun confundido por la actitud de su padre

- Pues tengo la solución hijo- se levanto y tomo de los hombros a su hijo mientras este lo miraba sin entender de que hablaba- Haremos que Videl tenga una cita con el ¿Que te parece?

Gohan se puso rojo de la ira, hizo puños con las manos y se levanto.

- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA PUEDO PERMITIR ESO!

Era la primera, bueno la segunda vez que Gohan se atrevía a gritarle a su padre.

- Ya entendí ya entendí, lo siento pero tal vez si hablo con ella quiera hacerlo, es que se lo prometí al supremo, por favor- le suplicaba desesperado

- De ninguna manera papá

En eso Goku vio a a Videl por la ventana

- Allí esta tu novia, le preguntare cuando baje

- ¡Videl no es mi novia, solo somos amigos!- respondió gritando mientras se sonrojaba

- ¿Y si no es tu novia porque te pones asi? ¿Que raro eres hijo?- En ese momento Videl toco la puerta. Goku abrió rápidamente- ¡Videl que gusto me da verte!- le dijo Goku abriendo los brazos

- ¿Como esta señor Goku?- le dijo temerosa por la actitud del saiyajin

- Pasa, pasa , toma asiento- la llevo hasta la mesa y la sentó - que bueno que llegaste, necesito que me hagas un favor ¿Si?

- Claro pero… ¿De que se trata?

- No… papa… no…- le decía Gohan agitando las manos

- ¿Que sucede Gohan?- pregunto Videl

- Gohan, no interrumpas a tu padre mientras habla- el saiya miro fijamente a Videl y le dijo- Necesito que tengas una cita con alguien

Videl se sorprendió y se cubrió la boca mientras miraba a Gohan sonrojada y le dijo:

- Pero… ¿no seria mejor si el me lo pidiera?- le dijo tímidamente mientras miraba de reojo a Gohan

- No Videl no se puede, el se encuentra en su planeta y te espera ahi a las 7

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Su planeta?! ¡¿De quien esta hablando?!- Videl no podía estar mas confundida

- Pues del supremo kaiosama

-¿Que? ¡Pero si es un anciano! ¡No! Lo siento señor Goku pero no puedo acceder a eso, además mañana tengo examen y tengo que estudiar esta noche- Goku suspiro de tristeza

- ¿Ah? ¡Noooo! Eras mi única esperanza, ahora tendré que seguir buscando, creo que mejor voy a la cocina a comer algo a ver si asi se me ocurre algo- Goku se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Videl disculpa a mi papa, por favor , yo le dije que no lo hiciera pero no me hizo caso

- No te preocupes Gohan, al principio yo creí que estaba hablando de ti pero veo que… me equivoque- la ojiazul se sonrojo y bajo la mirada mientras Gohan se sonrojo mas poniéndose nervioso

- Este… Videl que te parece si luego estudiamos juntos para el examen de mañana… y luego… podemos ir a comer algo nose… tal vez… - le decía nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- Claro que si Gohan, me encantaría - asintió la hija de Mister Satán mientras le sonreía con ternura.

Goku entro a la cocina para buscar algo de comida y ver si así tal vez se le ocurría algo. Milk se encontraba terminando de preparar el almuerzo , vio a Goku preocupado y le pregunto:

- ¿Que pasa Goku?Te veo extraño ¿Que sucede?

- Tengo algunos problemas Milk ¿Ya esta la comida? ¡Me muero de hambre! - le dijo mientras se cogía el estomago

- ¿Problemas? ¿Con que?

- ¡Con mujeres!- exclamo el saiya, a lo que a Milk le saltaron los ojos y luego se le llenaron de lagrimas

- ¡Aaaay Goku! ¡Sabia que me engañabas, claro tanto años ya no me veo igual y te buscaste otraaaa! ¡Buaaaaaa!- lloraba, por lo que Goku se levanto y la tomo de los hombros mientras trataba de explicarle, pero con tales llantos era un poco complicado.

- Noooo Milk no es nada de eso en serio, lo juro. Jamás te haría algo asi, creeme

- ¡Buaaaaa! ¡Nooo, estas mintiendo! ¡Ya no te gusto porque no soy la misma de antes!

- No Milk, eso no es verdad, lo que pasa es que le prometí al Supremo Kaiosama que tendría una cita con una linda chica pero hasta ahora no encuentro a nadie que quiera hacerlo, esa es la verdad- le explicaba el saiya mientras veía a Milk calmandose un poco, se tranquilizo y el le limpio las lagrimas.

- ¿Enserio Goku? ¿No me estas mintiendo?- le contesto ya mas calmada

- Enserio, no te mentiría

- Bueno, entonces te creo, pero… ¿que piensas hacer Goku?

- ¡No lo se!- le dijo derrotado mientras tomaba asiento- Ya lo intente con Bulma pero se niega, hasta el propio Vegeta me amenazo; y Videl, ella tampoco quiere hacerlo- dijo tristemente

- Mmm… ¿y que tal N°18?

- ¡No! Eso seria como un suicidio intentarlo, con un carácter asi no me quiero arriesgar

- Mmm… entonces no lo se Goku- se puso a pensar

- Aja…- en eso Goku levanto la mirada hacia su esposa y esbozo una ligera sonrisa- Oye Milk y si tu…

- ¡¿Que?! ¡Ni se te ocurra Goku! ¡Simplemente NO!

- Pero Milk por favor, te necesito - le suplicaba, mientras le jalaba de un lado para otro, ella se dio media vuelta y siguió cocinando- Milk por favor sera solo un rato por la noche

- ¡No Goku! Además a esa hora tengo que preparar la cena sino ¿Quien te dará de comer? Ah!- le dijo astutamente

- Verdad tienes razón, mala idea, entonces ¿ Qué puedo hacer?- exclamo. En eso entro Goten quien había estado escuchando la conversación escondido desde que oyó a mama llorar.

- Papa yo tengo una idea- dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa. Goku se acerco a escuchar atentamente

Planeta supremo- 7:00pm

-" Bueno, todo esta listo, la comida, la mesa, las velas… ¡Oh casi lo olvido! ¡El vino! Es un elemento esencial para la cita Jijijiji, caerá rendida al beberlo lo se jijiji"- sonreía pervertidamente el anciano. En eso se apareció por atrás una mujer, una alta y fornida mujer, con excesivo maquillaje pero muy coqueta, se acerco mientras se contoneaba y con una voz aguda saludo:

- ¿Supremo Kaiosama? Mi nombre es Mary, mucho gusto en conocerlo - extendió la mano mientras se cubría la cara con un abanico.

- Mucho gusto Mary- el supremo beso su mano- Tu debes ser la amiga de Goku, pero te ves… ¿Practicas artes marciales?- dijo al notar sus fuertes bíceps

- Oh bueno… es que voy mucho al gimnasio jiji- dijo con esa aguda voz

- Bueno no importa, ven conmigo- el anciano la tomo por la cintura y la llevo hacia la mesa- pasaras el mejor dia de tu vida jijiji- reía lascivamente

- Oh si claro jiji " Goten me las pagaras"- decía Goku mientras cruzaba los dedos para que su plan saliera a la perfección y ese viejito mañoso no se aprovechara de el.

FIN :D

N/A:

Bueno este el primer fic o bueno Oneshoot que me atrevo a publicar y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Fue una tonta idea que me venia circulando por la cabeza hace ya un tiempo y espero que les guste.

Nos veremos pronto :)


End file.
